Perfect Boyfriend
by zala123attha
Summary: When she walks away from you mad,Follow her .When she stares at your mouth, smile...then kiss her. When she pushes you or hits you, hug her tight . ASUCAGA FLUFF XD collection of cute stories
1. Chapter 1

**Found this sweet lines X) haha :D anyways, read on if you're searching for pure' asucaga fluff :) I'm sorry once again if i am not updating my fics! I'm still doing the chapters :) anyway, this fic is based on a list i saw on the internet. it was about how girls wanted their boyfriends to treat them or something. :) anyways, ENJOY :D**

_**NOTE: the words/lines in bold are the lines from the 'list' **_

**_

* * *

_**

_**When she walks away from you mad**_

Cagalli Yula Attha Stormed off from where she stood. Her fists clenched to their extent. The two casually had these petty fights every time they would go out in public (_'under disguise')_ with Cagalli wearing a short brown wig, and Athrun, wearing a pair of sunglasses.

No. they did not fight because of their outfits. They fought because. Once again, the ZALA CHARM of his came to play—unconsciously.

They were both enjoying their drinks. Until that is, a group of giggling schoolgirls suddenly walked by and slowly approached their table. Cagalli ignored this. So did Athrun. As they continued sipping on their drinks, one of the girls, a red head, suddenly dropped her handkerchief intentionally right in front of Athrun.

"Ooopsies!" The girl said with a sly grin. Her friends, who watched form the back, and a certain blonde-haired girl, could only grit their teeth.

Athrun, being the gentleman he was, smiled and started to pick it up. Just as he bent down to pick up the said handkerchief, the girl suddenly bent down too. So, the moment Athrun raised his head to give back the hanky, well, his eyes met something..different. his eyes met…her..her openly exposed cleavage.

Athrun could only stare in horror as he realized that she was intentionally moving closer. That proximity io her cleavage from his face was….scary.

Pulling back, he laughed nervously and turned to look at how Cagalli was doing. But apparently, she glared at him, and just stormed off. Hastily giving back the handkerchief to the red-haired girl, he stood from his seat, placed who-knows-how-much money on the table, and ran after the fuming blonde. "Cagalli!!!"

_**(Follow her) **_

**_X)_**

_**When she pushes you or hits you**_

"Cagalli! Wait up! C'mon! I didn't do it on purpose!"

The blonde girl continued walking. Aware of the boy's begging.

Running towards her with break-neck speed, he stopped her in her tracks and held her by the shoulders. "Let me explain."

Raising her head to glare at the said boy, she looked at him with utmost hate and shouted "Leave me alone Athrun! Why don't you go spend time with those fan girls of yours?!?!?" slamming her fists towards his chest in fury.

Athrun could only watch as she continued hitting him. But he wasn't frowning. He was actually smiling. Smiling cause, Cagalli was jealous. And he was loving every moment of it.

Cagalli on the other hand, continued hitting him. She wanted to take out all of her frustrations on him. Who wouldn't get mad when someone flirts with your boyfriend right in front of your face? Hitting with stronger force, she suddenly stopped when she felt two arms suddenly enveloping her tightly. "Why would I want to spend time with those 'fan girls', when all the time I want to spend is with you?"

Blushing at his words, she hugged him back and whispered, "Smooth talker."

Athrun could only smile in reply.

_**( hug her tight)**_

_**X) **_

_**When she stares at your mouth**_

It was 1 PM. Both Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha sat lazily on the mansion's couch. They finally had the free time to spend with each other. But the problem was, they couldn't think of anything to do.

Cagalli, being a person who found entertainment in the simplest of things, found her red knight as a great means of 'fun'.

Athrun felt uneasy. It was as if he was being watched. Looking at several directions, he finally found the source of this 'uneasiness'. It as a blonde girl who was staring at him,

"What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

Raising an eyebrow, he was surprised to see that she was still staring. "Um….it's rather rude to stare don't you think?"

She nodded. But continued doing the staring anyway.

_Okaaay… _the blue haired coordinator thought. "um…do you mind telling me what you're so fascinated with that you keep staring at me?"

She nodded again. And absentmindedly answered, "Your lips."

Athrun could only stare at her with utter shock. _Is she sending me a signal to kiss her? _

She continued to stare like a child. And he was having a mental struggle against himself.

Until she added. "it looks like a girl's. soft and clean"

Athrun's mind went to a complete blank. _Okaaay….sometimes her mind can think about the simplest of things…cute. _After another minute of her unnerving staring, Athrun smiled and said, "Cagalli?"

"hmm?" the blonde responded whilst she continued with the staring.

"Would you like to judge if my lips are like that of a girl's? if it's soft and clean like you said?"

Puzzled by his sudden question about lips, she was about to reply when she felt something warm press against her own.

_**(smile...then kiss her) **_


	2. Chapter 2

UPDATE :). Sorry for the VERY LATE UPDATE

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 2: **

_**When she starts cursing at you**_

Cagalli Yula Attha was pissed. No. pissed was an understatement. MAD AS HELL would be best suited for the blonde's current state of mind. And all because of a certain blue-haired coordinator's actions…

"Athrun you big idiot!!! Why the hell did you have to act like some stupid ignorant fool out there? The others could've done that! You are so selfish!!! You are such a jerk!!! You just don't freaking care about how I feel huh??! For one second, did you not think of me? god! You are such a dim-witted excuse of a man!! You just had to act like you can do-"

Until that is…her 'rant' was suddenly cut off.

Placing a hand on her mouth in a swift movement, Athrun Zala smiled as he watched fuming blonde princess struggle to get it off.

"Ashrun gesh oyur handsh oust of my moush!"

"I love you too."

_**(Say I LOVE YOU) **_

_(But what exactly did he do? X) _

_As yet more anti-supporters of ORBs current government launched a huge protest just hours ago, Athrun, AKA ALEX, braved yet another bullet for Cagalli, slightly scathing his arm XD. _

_She was mad because….the other bodyguards who were just inches away from her could've covered for her. But Athrun __**just had to**__ run from a long distance to protect her. :) ) _

_**When she's Quiet **_

Clocks go tick tock. Athrun observed.

And the birds go chirp.

The laptops fan made this…wheezing exhausted sound…

The floor once exposed to friction, sounded rough.

Beeps came from outside.

The sound of a pencil against a paper was unpleasant.

And pigs go oink.

Okaaay…….

Yheap, those are sounds that you mostly hear. NORMALLY. But you ask why ATHRUN ZALA, of all coordinators, pondered about these 'stuff'.

For one apparent reason actually. Like clocks normally go tick tock, Cagalli normally 'talk talked'. And apparently now, she was only going '(write on paper) cough sneeze breathe (write on paper again)'. Or in simpler more intellectual terms, she was….quiet.

He had been observing her from the couch he normally sat on every single day. His back slouched as he did. And apparently, unlike the 'normal' cagalli she knew, she was really silent today. Something VERY,VERY weird from his point of view. For the last hour, she had not uttered a single word. Standing up from his chair, he walked towards the blonde and stood in front of her table. "um..Cagalli?"

The princess looked up, but went back to doing her paperwork afterwards.

_Okay…_Athrun thought as he clearly realized that he was ignored. "CAGALLIIIII."

Again, she looked up, annoyed this time—but went back to writing stuff once again.

Infuriated, Athrun sighed and watched as she wrote. _Sheesh, CONTRACTS._ _Every single day she HAD to sign those_...

Not wanting to give up, he took hold of her right hand to stop her from writing. "What's wrong?"

Looking at the poor guy who disrupted her writing, she gave him a death glare which made Athrun quiver, releasing her hand. She continued with the signing.

_**(Hold her hand and ask what's wrong) **_

_**When she ignores you **_

Athrun took a few steps away form her table. He was given **the** glare. And that only meant, the next time he disrupted her, he would be given more than a glare.

Observing once again from a distance, he can't help but feel uneasy. He hated seeing her like this. Trying his luck once again, he said , "Cagalli are you.."

But he was cut off once again, when the blonde princess shot him yet another glare, icier this time. Scared, he nervously laughed and went back to his chair, "Um….sorry bout that!"

She went back to doing her paperwork, _talk about grouchy….today, she makes Yzak look like a saint.._

He felt yet another defiant stare. As if his thoughts somehow were made aloud.

An hour passed. He was getting crazy. This silence was like some kind of torture. He wanted to know what's wrong, but that could only make her mood turn worst. He wanted to talk to her, but he knew that she would only glare back.

After much thought, he came to a conclusion. _I'm getting her to talk! _

He carefully walked back again to her table. This time, with renewed confidence. Not caring if he would get a few bruises here and there. Heck, he didn't care if he'd get screamed at. What he cared about is how cagalli was doing. And he wanted to find out.

Standing in front of her table, yet again she ignored him.

Yes. It was time to put his plan into action. Screw all that 'manly' pride. Screw the small amount of dignity he had left. He knelt down, leveled his face with the blonde princess and stared at her.

She felt him staring. Looking up, she saw Athrun's face in front of her, staring at her seriously. She ignored this and went back to writing.

Athrun saw this. She actually noticed him, but ignored him all the same. Okay, next….

He poked her hand. POKED. _Okaaaay….._

Cagalli did not leave this unnoticed. She was actually 'freaked out'. But still, ignored him again.

A devious smile played upon Athrun's lips. It was working. Again, he poked her hand.

Cagalli was getting miffed. Raising her head to look at the irritating coordinator, she planned to scream at him but..

"Athrun can you please quit po-"

She was shocked. He had his arms on the table, his jaw resting over them. He had this puppy dog eyes and his lips showing mock sadness. He…he was doing the 'innocent kid' act. And this was the first time he did it…

Cagalli tried keeping a straight face. Trying her best to ignore him. Turning all her attention towards the contracts, the laughter she was trying so hard to control was slowly overriding her. But still, she kept her stoic face.

Athrun saw her lips battling to smile and just laugh out loud. Seeing the chance, he yet again, concocted a new plan. And this time, he was sure it would work.

Standing up from his innocent boy pose, he carefully walked beside the girl's chair, careful not to maker his presence known. And he was doing a good job at it. Shuffling something in his pocket, he took his plan into action.

Cagalli sat there. Trying her best to control the stifling laughter that was just yearning to come out. She then noticed that Athrun wasn't in front of her anymore. He was gone. Until that is, as soon as she turned her attention once more to the contracts that lay on her table, an unexpected sight greeted her. Forgetting all the pride she had, her mouth started opening. A cheery laugh came out form it. Placing her hands on her stomach, she laughed so hard that tears started welling from her eyes. And in between her laughs, she managed to say, "Athrun you look like an idiot!"

Athrun could only smile. Sure, he looked like an idiot. But who cares? The mere fact that this made her that happy. He'd be more than willing to look like an idiot every single day.

But what exactly did our Athrun do?

Well…He knelt beside her chair and pigtailed his hair. Pigtail-haired Athrun Puppy dog eyes you do the math X)

_**(Act cute until she notices you)**_

* * *

Thanks for reading XD. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Update XD Like I promised, I finally updated a fic :) haha :D Sorry if it took a long time XD i just had the inspiration to write now and thanks to all those who read my other fics while i was away :) ARIGATO GOIZAMASU :) **

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

_**When she pulls away**_

Walking quietly down the street, Cagalli could only watch as couples seemed to be everywhere. Either walking side by side or sitting at the benches. The truth was, she envied them so much. Because unlike them, she could not do those things with a certain blue-haired boy who was walking beside her. Looking at him for a brief moment, she sighed.

This 'sigh' did not go unnoticed by the said coordinator's keen sense of hearing. Looking at the girl beside him, he could only frown. "Something wrong Cagalli?"

She shook her head and forced a smile. "Nothing…Just tired…"

Raising an eyebrow, he acted like he believed her 'reason' and continued walking.

Again he looked at the blonde girl. She was off staring to who knows where. _Cagalli's acting odd today…. _"Um…are you sure nothings wrong?"

"Yeah! I'm fine! C'mon the car is just some meters away!"

_Okaaay….I can't even see the car. _Athrun thought as he watched her hurriedly walk forward. Brushing the thought aside, he too, continued walking. While doing so…That's when he started to notice his surroundings.

There was a couple cuddling each other at the benches. Another couple, who was just meters away form them, was walking hand-in-hand. And another pair of lovebirds was busy sharing Ice cream in front of the vendor, who apparently, was disgusted by their public display of affection.

Couples….two people…..public…affection….

That's when it hit him.

He was a boy. And she was a girl. And they are a couple (But in secret). And they were in a park filled with couples…And Cagalli sighed just moments ago.

That only means…..

Quickening his pace, he finally managed to catch up with the blonde princess. "Cagalli."

She was surprised. Just moments ago, he was so far behind her. Now, he was their, behind her back! "Uh..yeah?"

Without a word, he took her hand and gripped on it tight, and continued strolling along with her.

She panicked. _What the hell is he doing?!_ "Athrun!!"

"Hm?"

Not uttering a word, she averted her worried gaze towards her hand enthralled with his. Athrun looked at this and merely smiled.

"Athrun!!" she repeated, this time with gritted teeth.

He did not let go.

Seeing that there was no reasoning with this guy, she struggled to break free. After several attempts, she managed to do so.

"Athrun! What the hell was that about?? What if people see us and—"

But before she could finish, he grabbed her hand once again and pulled her back. Entangling his hand with hers once more. Tighter this time.

Cagalli blushed. He was DEMANDING to hold her hand. Even if it was in public…"Athrun…um…you'll get into trouble.."

Looking at the blonde girl with a gentle smile, he kissed her hand and said, "No problem. At least I got what I want."

Smiling, Cagalli leaned closer. Not minding the shocked stares of people strolling about.

_**(Pull her back)**_

_**When you see her at her worst**_

Ink was splattered all over her face. All over her uniform. All over her hair. Just…all over her.

And it was all thanks to a man named Kira Yamato.

"Um…Cagalli…I'm really, really, really sorry…I didn't mean to break the pen and splatter the ink on you.."

She was angry. No..angry was an understatement. She was beyond pissed. Looking angrily at her scared brother, she yelled.."KIRA YOU BIG IDIOT!!"

A bevy of colorful words came flying from her mouth as kira hurriedly made his way to the door. "C-Cagalli!! I demand you stop!! I'm y-your brother!! Viol-l-lence is not the key!!" As he made this statement, a book was about to hit his face. Luckily, he managed to open the door. Upon opening the door, he got ready to exit but alas…

Cagalli managed to hit the back of his head with her shoe. Yes. She was THAT desperate to hit him.

Athrun slowly made his way to Cagalli's office. The surroundings were silent….serenity filled the air…That is until he reached the corridor where the blonde girl's office was located at.

Curious, he hastily made his way to her office. Only to find a knocked out kira lying in front of her opened door. Hurrying his pace, he finally reached the office just as kira ran to who-knows-where.

Entering as he watched kira walk away, he asked, "Hm….and what did you two fight about now that got you so…" Looking at the person he directed the question to, his eyes grew wider.

Half of her hair….was covered in blue ink. Her uniform too. Not to mention her face. Her other shoe was missing. He was doing his best to hold up his laughter. In fear of being executed. "You…um ( snigger)…look…nice?(snigger)"

He just HAD to say that. _Wopee. Way to go Zala. You just signed your own death warrant. _

Infuriated, Cagalli looked at the nervous-looking boy and gave him a glare. A death glares to be precise.

He knew what that meant. He was SO dead. Slowly tiptoeing out from view, he was about to completely disappear, until…

"COME BACK HERE ZALA." A tone she rarely used was heard.

This was it. Athrun could only pray that she wouldn't pummel or shout curses at him. He didn't know what harsh punishment awaited him. He could only wait. Slowly going back to view, he stood awkwardly as he looked at her meekly. "Um…yeah?"

"EXPECT ME NEVER TO TALK TO YOU FROM THIS DAY ONWARDS."

_Holy crap. _

"Cagalli! C'mon! I was just kidding!"

She ignored it completely. But busied herself with the phone to call on Mana, her 'nanny'.

Athrun sighed. _GREAT. Just GREAT. The silent treatment. _That was hell. She did it to him once, and it wasn't pretty. Trying his luck once again, he reentered the room and stood still. "Cagalli…"

"Hello Mana? Um..yeah…no! everything's fine! I just want you to send in a new batch of uniform.."

Rolling his eyes, he walked closer towards the blonde girl. "CAGALLI"

" Yeah…the red one. I think I left some on the cabinet… "

Knowing that she just wouldn't notice him, he stormed out of the room. Just as he was at a safe distance away from the blonde girl, a brilliant idea came to mind. Taking out his cellphone, Athrun carefully typed away…

- - - - -

Her cellphone rang.

She opened it as she continued talking with her nanny. Opening her cellphone, this message greeted her,

_Msg from Alex :_

"_I sw someone with yllow and blu hair _

_And with only one shoe. ._

_Her uni4rm was all drty._

_I know I shouldn't be luking at other grls._

_Sorry Cagalli. _

_But she was just too darn pretty…_

_don't be jealous okay?."_

She stood there staring at the screen for a moment. Unconsciously a slight blush came upon her face. She was in a trance actually. That is until...

"Hello? Miss Cagalli?"

Noticing that she was still on the phone with someone, she shook her head and said, "uh..yeah…just bring the clothes as soon as you can. Thanks."

Putting down the phone, she sat on the couch and smiled intently towards her cellphone. _That idiotic smooth talker! _She hated to admit it, but she was getting all giddy inside. Thinking of a good comeback, she too, typed away for a reply.

- - - - - -

He was anxious.

Like on qeue, his phone rang. Opening hastily, a wide smile came upon his face upon reading the much-awaited reply.

_Msg from Ms. Cagalli _

"_Flirt with her for all I care! _

_I stll have my boyfriend ATHRUN ZALA! _

_Actually, we're meeting for a movie date at my house later! _

_JEALOUS MY ASS."_

He was shocked. She actually forgave him. And he even scored a date! With a huge smile on his face, he ran back to her office and saw that she was still reading his text message from earlier. (seeing the dreamy look in her face)

"Ahem. Cagalli?"

The blonde girl looked up. Surprised. "A-Athrun??"

"Who are you texting huh? Is that someone I know?"

"None of your business."

Seeing that she too, was playing along, he decided to carry on. "Well then, don't be late for our date later." And with that, he left.

Cagalli sat back again, sighing. _That guy can sweet talk me and I can't help but fall for it! Argh!_

Just as she was in the middle of her soliloquy, Athrun peeked in once again.

"Oh. And by the way, Cagalli."

"What now?"

"Tel that guy that he has to stay away from my multi-color haired, messy uniform, unbalanced shoes and extremely cute girlfriend."

**(Tell her she's beautiful) **

**

* * *

**

How was it sorry if i made some errors :) I was too excited to update :) anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing :) PM me if you want :) haha :D


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BACK!! haha XD Ohmygad that was some long hiatus O.o I didn't notice I was away for so long!! Haha XD welcome to the new readers!! I just made this chapter today because I checked my account and was so happy to see so many people putting some of my stories in their favourites and stuff and I thought.." Why don't I update?" I think I've been away for six months? Or….four? I dunno haha XD anyways, thank you to all those who would continues to read I'll try updating again but school's keeping me busy :(**

**Sorry if my writing got bad or something :(**** if it changed I'm so sorry because my writing kind of 'rusted' haha XD anyways, here's part 4 hope you enjoy X)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**_When you see her start crying_**

The whole ORB head house was in disorder. Athrun could only watch as senator after senator argued inside the conference room. He stood there, calmly leaning back on the wall, watching as some political drama unfolded.

Negotiations with some country was apparently put to a stop after an incident occurred regarding Cagalli's behaviour during one of those fancy parties she attended. Some son of another country's president was hitting on her and she flatly rejected him on the spot—and knowing Cagalli, well…let's just say she did it a bit too harsh.

"What were you thinking Cagalli??" Some old geezer said, furiously looking at the silent princess.

Athrun wandered his eyes towards the blonde girl. She had her head down—A habit she developed when someone scolded her.

"This is a huge problem! Didn't kisaka teach you about proper etiquette??" Another one rambled on.

Athrun glared at the guy. _Is he implying that Cagalli doesn't have manners?! _He maintained his cool composure, watching Cagalli carefully once again.

She was still silent. She didn't even budge.

Athrun was getting worried. She NORMALLY fought back after being told about how she was raised. But no…she remained passive.

"You should think before you act!!" Another one said. And many more followed, all talking at the same time.

The whole room was buzzing about complaints against the princess. Athrun wanted to punch the living daylights out of all the old senators. Glancing back to look at Cagalli, his eyes widened.

Her fists were clenching.

Not the 'I'm gonna pummel you to death' kind of clench.

But the…'I'm about to cry' kind of clench—and Athrun Zala, of all people, knows this.

And he, of all people, NEVER wants to see Cagalli cry.

Abandoning his spot, he walked towards Cagalli, who was sitting down on the chair reserved only for the Leader of ORB.

Standing still beside her, he carefully took a hold of her hand, surprising the blonde princess.

Cagalli stared at him intently, surprised that he would do such a bold move. "Athrun?"

He didn't answer.

But merely gave a reassuring squeeze, tightening his grasp on her hand.

**_(Just hold her and dont say a word)_**

**When you see her walking**

She was busy looking at some papers, walking slowly in middle of the hallway.

Athrun watched her from behind—his military training finally put to good use. He was undetected.

She looked so cute (even from behind). Athrun grinned. They almost reached the end of the hallway. And once they do, hordes of people would start crowding her immediately.

Quickening his pace, he succeeded to successfully stand behind her—still undetected. He smirked. _She can be too distracted sometimes. _

Carefully snaking his arms around her waist, he pulled her into a hug, surprising the blonde girl.

"What the—?"

"Hi Cagalli!" Kissing her on the cheek, he hastily tightened the hug and instantly let go afterwards, escaping from any possible harm Cagalli may inflict for surprising her like that.

"Ath--!!" she turned around, wanting to pummel her boyfriend alive—but was too late. Athrun was out of sight. _Darn him and his coordinator genes…_

**_(Sneak up and hug her waist from behind)_**

**_When she's scared_**

"ATHRUUUUNNN!!"

His eyes shot open. Cagalli was screaming!! Not minding that he was just in boxers, he hastily ran towards the kitchen (blame his sharp sense of hearing)

"Cagalli!! What's wrong!?" Athrun shouted as he entered the kitchen, seeing Cagalli up on the counter.

Cagalli looked at him, 'scared' written all over her face.

He was getting worried. Hastily entering the kitchen, he instinctively looked around, used to sensing if there was an enemy. "What happened??"

She didn't answer, paranoidly looking around.

"Cagalli?" He repeated. This time, he approached the blonde girl, urging her to get off the counter.

She remained scared, looking around. This confused Athrun. "Cagalli! C'mon! what happened?"

"There's…"

"Yeah?"

"T-there's…."

"There's a what?"

"There's a freakin c—"

But before she could finish, a brown insect suddenly began flying around the room, passing by Cagalli by a mere millimetre. This caused the blonde to panic, jumping off the counter in haste. "Gah!! Kill it Athrun!!"

" I will. Later."

"Kill it NOW!!"

"I can't!"

"Why not!?"

He didn't answer, but instead, a blush graced his features.

Cagalli looked at him, raising an eyebrow. _What's up with—_

That's when she noticed.

She jumped off the counter. But she didn't land on the floor.

She landed in the arms of a certain someone named Athrun Zala—who only had boxers on.

And she was…well…she was wearing a short nightdress.

_Crap. _

Athrun was carrying her…and well..his hands…well, of course…um..well…he was carrying her..so…you know? Her thighs? Well…his hands….you know.

And of course…she was being carried so….you know…chest..um…skin? exposed…um….no shirt? Get it?

Okay…

Silence ensued as both blushed.

But the awkward moment was soon disturbed as the cockroach again, flew by, making Cagalli's grip on Athrun all the more tighter. "EEEEE!! Kill it already Athrun!!"

Athrun grinned. _I never knew cockroaches would someday help me get something good! _

Seeing Athrun's face, Cagalli slapped him on the head, disturbing his train of thought. "Athrun!!"

"Can I kill it later?"

"KILL IT NOW!!"

"Alright alright….five more min—"

"ATHRUN ZALA!!"

"Okay okay…calm down. I'll go get a slipper."

"You do that! now put me down so you could get one."

"Oh! Of course!"

**_(Protect her)_ **

**_BONUS_**

**--the next morning**

Sitting down on Kira's desk, he was smiling like an idiot.

Kira, who watched him grinning for the past hour, finally decided to ask. "What's with the smile?"

"Kira...do you know how great cockroaches are?"

"...weirdo."

* * *

**How was it!? Haha XD please review sorry if it isn't that good…**


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I'm so sorry for again, the very, very late update :) I guess you've forgotten about my fics by now (hides in a corner). I'm so sorry, gomen mianhe ^^ But I was supposed to update this during christmas, but our internet got broken :( Sorry to those who are waiting for an update in my other fics, most especially to goal, under one roof and forced union :D I'm really very sorry but i didn't have time to do their updates since i was doing other updates for my other fics :D I'm really, very sorry :( I'll try to update next time ^^ I hope you continue reading :D And to those who reviewed, sorry i couldn't reply anymore :( **

**anyways, thank you to all those who have read my fics for the past year XD I love you~! wahaha :) so i'm not wasting your time anymore...hope you enjoy this chap ^^ **

**CHAPTER 5**

_**When she lay's her head on your shoulder**_

The afternoon sun warmed up the cold office where a dark haired coordinator lay seated on the couch, engaged in a small book he found somewhere in the bookshelf.

"What's that?" a voice disturbed him from his reverie. He momentarily glanced away from the page, glad to see that it was Cagalli. He was quite surprised that she was not wearing her usual representative suit inside her office.

Instead, she was wearing a bubble gum pink tank top and what seemed to be, boxer shorts. She looked so...so…un-Cagalli. "Some book...I see you're not in your representative suit."

"It's too stuffy. I'll put it back on later." She whined while seating herself beside the handsome coordinator. Leaning in closer, she wanted to take a look at what the boy was reading. Upon doing so, Athrun couldn't help but take a whiff of her hair, enjoying the strawberry scent that the blonde emitted. "What's the title of the book?" turning her head to face Athrun, she had a confused look on her face.

Athrun chuckled at how cute she looked. At times, she couldn't really notice how crazy she turns Athrun with her cute looks. "Even if I told you, you wouldn't even read it right?" Pinching her cheeks, Athrun chuckled, making the blonde girl struggle. "Ah! Stop that Athrun!"

"Alright, alright." He answered coolly, going back to reading once again.

Moments later, he felt a weight on his shoulder. Turning his head, he was glad to see the blonde girl leaning with a blank look on her face. _Cute_ Athrun thought.

Placing a hand under her jaw, I tilted her head to mine, giving her a lingering kiss before breaking apart.

Before she could react to what occurred, Athrun immediately went back to reading.

Cagalli, on the other hand, smiled at him and had a blush on her face before leaning her head back on his shoulders.

**_( Tilt her head up and kiss her )_**

**_When she steal's your favourite object…_**

She was mean.

Very, very mean.

…Why?

Because she stole my favourite pair of shades. The shades that I collected so hard for. The limited edition shades that only I owned.

And she stole it while I was asleep inside her office!

Now was the first day that I spent without the company of my sunglasses….

I feel so alone…

But then again, why the heck would she steal it in the first place?

…

Sigh…my girlfriend and her random tendencies.

- - - - - - - -

I was lying down on my bed when I heard my phone ring. It was a message form Athrun. I guess he'll be demanding for his shades back!

Opening it, I was slightly surprised that he didn't. Instead, his message went like this:

_Message from Athrun Zala_

_Fine. You can keep my shades for 2night. But give it back tomorrow in one piece will ya T T_

She giggled at Athrun's cute message and hugged the stuffed bear beside her, raising it up in the air within arm's length, giggling at how cute it looked with Athrun's sunglasses on.

She hugged it tightly, glad for the warmth it offered.

_**( Let her keep it and sleep with it for a night )**_

**_When she teases you_**

_Giggle. _

Athrun shot Cagalli a look that spoke of nothing but confusion.

That was the eighth time he heard her giggle form out of nowhere.

"…What's with you and you're giggling?"

She shook her head but continued giggling nonetheless, enjoying her breakfast and the great morning ambience.

Rolling his eyes, Athrun had enough of her very odd behaviour. "Cagalli. Spit it out."

"Spit what out?"

"Whatever it is you're giggling about. It's very unnerving."

"It's nothing." Another giggle. "Just finish your breakfast hottthrun" she snorted, trying so hard to contain her laughter, which she was doing so miserably.

Athrun's head shot up from his plate as soon as he heard the most dreaded word ever created. "What did you just say?"

"Finish your breakfast." She smiled, her lips quivering to stop herself from laughing. "HOTTTHRUN."

Athrun's eyes widened. "Oh no you did not."

"Oh yes I did." Cagalli smirked as she carefully pulled out some letters from out of nowhere, waving them in front of Athrun. "I never knew yours fans gave you such endearing names Athrun~"

Athrun gulped. He would always beat Cagalli to the mailbox to stop something like this from occurring. He received dozens of fan mail everyday (of course, often being seen in the news when Cagalli was on)

He didn't read any actually. Because he knew it would be about some random girl professing how much she loved him and would want to father their babies—which freaked him out so much. Or if those weren't enough, there were also letters that told him about their fated destiny to be together and to meet them at some restaurant because fate had instructed them to.

Not wanting to be further blackmailed, he opted to negotiate with the blonde girl. "Cagalli, give me the letters NOW."

Cagalli stuck out her tounge, wanting to use the letters as a form of tool to tease the usual, calm, laid back, tease-resistant Athrun Zala.

He spent the whole morning pestering her to give in, even attempting to steal it when she wasn't looking. But she hid and guarded it too well.

Inside the car, it was pure torture. "Dear, HOTTTRHUN." A giggle escaped her lips.

Athrun rolled his eyes, trying so hard to ignore her teasing.

"I'm madly in love with you!" she sneered and chuckled as Athrun watched her via the front mirror. "You are so HOT ad GORGEOUS and your ABS is like chocolate that I want to eat up forever~!" Cagalli was trying so hard not to guffaw, but her voice was wavering as she continued on. Athrun grumbled, not enjoying such a thing. He hated those fan mails. "HOTTTHRUN sweetie~ I know you want me! Please dial this number because I know you're my soul mate and I know that you stalk me every day to catch a glimpse of me!" Cagalli was laughing out loud by now, enjoying as she read a letter addressed to her own boyfriend.

Athrun sighed, knowing that she won't stop. Smirking to himself, he decided to put her to a stop once and for all—Using the same tactic she's been doing ever since this morning. He stopped the car, surprising the said girl. "Cagalli?"

"Yes HOTTTHRUN?" she smirked, continuing with her teasing. Athrun smirked back. He couldn't wait to get even. "do you remember the first time we met?"

She nodded, not getting the point of such a random memory to be remembered from out of the blue. "Um…Yeah. At an island. Why?"

"Remember how I jumped on top of you?" Athrun seductively asked, giving Cagalli a delicious smile.

"Y-yeah." She started blushing. Athrun was laughing in the inside. _Ha! This is too easy! _Twisting his body to completely face the blonde at the backseat, he continued. "I bet you liked that huh? So you saw my abs right? My CHOCOLATE abs." he grinned.

"Y-ye—I mean NO WAY!" she stuttered, refusing to look at him in the eye.

"Aww~ you're blushing!" he teased some more. Cagalli turned away, hiding her face from view. "I AM NOT!"

He chuckled as Cagalli pouted, irritated by his constant teasing. Moments later, he extended his arms, catching Cagalli off guard. "Athrun what are you—"

But before she could fight back, fingers were tickling her waist, making her laugh like crazy and tears welling up. "A-Athrun! Stop that you idiot!" she said in between hard laughs.

"Not until you stop teasing me with that HOTTTHRUN nickname!" He demanded as he increased his tickling.

"N-Never" she fought back in an attempt to break free. But the limited space inside the car was too much. Hastily opening the door, she immediately went outside only to be chased by Athrun, who too, got out of the car.

Just beside his car, on the rarely crossed road, he continued tickling the blonde girl, finding her laughs adorable that he didn't want to stop. "Now will you stop teasing me?" he repeated.

"Y-y-yeah! Now let go of me!" she shouted in between laughs. Athrun did stop tickling and they found themselves wrapped up in an embrace, with Athrun leaning back on his car while Cagalli was in front of him. "You're mean!" Cagalli managed to complain as she catched her breath from the tickling, laughing once in awhile.

"You started the teasing!" Athrun replied with a chuckle, fondling her hair. "I hate being called HOTTHRUN. It sounds so disgusting." He shuddered upon the mention of such a name.

"But it does suit you" She giggled and pinched his cheek, making the dark haired coordinator smile.

"If that's the case, then I can make an exemption…" Athrun grinned, leaning in closer for a kiss, which Cagalli warmly obliged.

Only to be stopped by a car's honk.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER IN THE MIDDLE OF A DESERTED ROAD ATHRUN?!"

Athrun had a terrified look on his face that screamed of nothing but: 'holy crap."

**_( Tease her back and make her laugh )_**

**How was it? :D would be glad to hear from you ^^ I think my writing is getting suckier by the updates :( haha XD I hope not ^^ thanks for reading and have a happy 2009!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**woot XD updaaatttee :) haven't updated any GSD fics for a while :D I realized that I've been leaving some of my fics on hiatus for so long (like ex: 2 YEARS!) SO I wanted to make it up to the readers by updating what I can :D hope you like this chapter :D **

**(*NOT BETA READ) I'm apologizing for the errors in advance. **

**

* * *

****When she doesn't answer for a long time**

A terrorist attack was reported to have occurred in one of the ports of the ORB nation. Once again, the old men which contained the cabinet of Cagalli went on with their complaints, questioning the blonde girl's regime.

Cagalli was in distress. This was something really unexpected. Another war might break out if she were to make a wrong decision as to what to do.

Sitting silently on her chair right in the middle of the conference table, she could only listen to the voices of each cabinet member in the room.

"So many lives have been lost!"

"What do we do Representative Attha?" One of them looked at Cagalli. Although he asked another question almost immediately before she could even answer.

"This is an outrage!" one shouted in frustration.

"What have you been telling our defences!" another one acused the head of security.

The blonde girl remained silent. Confusion written all over her face.

Athrun had just arrived back from the plants. And the moment he stepped out of the shuttle, a crowd of people looking at the large screen greeted him, all anticipating what the newscaster was about to say. Without a thought more, he immediately made his way to his car, driving over the speed limit towards the ORB head house. And upon arriving, he ran towards the conference room, knowing that the old men would be complaining about whatever was happening.

And he was right.

There stood Cagalli, blankly staring at somewhere in front of the room's door.

"Cagalli?"

The blonde immediately turned her head, only to see Athrun staring at her with worry. She smiled, and before she knew it, Athrun already had her in his arms.

"What…What happened?"

She could only hug back, sobbing as she leaned on him for support. And he, cooing her as he whispered. "Don't worry…. I'm here. Everything will be alright."

_**[ reassure her that everything is okay ]**_

**When she looks at you with doubt**

She looked at him with eagle-like eyes. Almost as if he had done something so wrong.

"…What?"

Cagalli sneered, whipping her head to face another direction.

Athrun Zala found this…weird. "Are you alright Cagalli?"

She nodded, still refusing to look at him.

From that mere action, the coordinator knew what exactly she had in mind. "Tell me."

She remained silent.

Athrun sighed, shifting his body to face the obviously annoyed girl. "Tell me Cagalli. What's wrong?"

Without a word, the blonde grabbed what seemed to be an article of clothing from behind, hitting Athrun square in the face.

"What Is…?" Before he could completely react, he looked at the said clothing, dumbfounded.

It was lingerie.

And it was freaking skimpy.

Blinking profusely, he stared dumbly at the girl, not knowing what she meant exactly.

Cagalli, noticing his silence, glared back at the poor boy, mumbling something in the process. "You're cheating on me."

"…." The dark haired boy could only look at her, slightly hurt and surprised. "What?"

"You're cheating on me."

"How did you come up with something like that?!"

She pointed at the said lingerie and glared at Athrun once again.

Athrun looked at the piece of clothing and tried so hard to remember if he even had such a thing among his private belongings.

And then it hit him…

He DID have such a thing inside his room!

"Cagalli…I can explain!"

Cagalli's eyes widened, hearing that he was about to admit that it was not by accident that such a thing found It's way inside his room.

Not wanting to hear anything more from him, The blonde girl immediately stood up, about to walk away to who knows where.

Until a hand grabbed her wrist from completely doing so. Looking back, she stared at Athrun as her amber orbs met his.

"Let me Explain."

_**[ Back yourself up ]**_

**When she say's that she likes you**

"…what are you doing?" Athrun asked as he approached Cagalli who was busily reading something as she ate breakfast.

"Reading your fan letters."

Athrun blinked. She might start with the whole 'Hotthrun' again. "And why exactly are you doing so?"

"I find it amusing how many girls adore you so much." She chuckled as she read a pink-colored one. Athrun rolled his eyes. Cagalli and her weird taste for amusement.

"Don't you get jealous?"

"Why should I?" She immediately retorted back, making Athrun slightly pleased AND curious.

Wanting to use his ever infamous mind games with the blonde, he sat down at the chair beside her. "What if one day, I actually like them back?"

She instantly whipped her head to face him once more, a look of worry evident on her face. "What do you mean?"

Athrun was very, very amused deep inside. He never imagined Cagalli to be so….girlish.

"I mean, at least those girls actually TELL me that they like me." Athrun pouted cutely.

"But…"

The boy anxiously waited for her to continue. It was true. He never DID hear her say such a thing. "But?"

"…But at least I'm not some deranged fan girl like them!"

_Not really the answer that I was expecting…_Athrun though, sighing afterwards. Chuckling at Cagalli's answer, he decided to drop the topic.

But the blonde girl was now at a state of unease, since she had now stopped reading the letters. "Why'd you stop reading?"

"…I need to go! That's why!" she exclaimed, standing up from her seat to leave the mansion. "I-I'll see you later. Someone else will drive me there. I'm running late." She said in a haste and walked through the door, leaving Athrun alone in front of the long table.

Silently taking his breakfast, his phone suddenly rang. Thinking it must be some orders from the ORB Head House, he slowly took his phone out from his pocket, opening the new message.

And a smile grew on his face as his eyes set upon the said message.

_Message From: Cagalli _

_I really like you._

_**[ she really does more than you could understand ]**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_UPDATE! :) _**

**_finally ^^ I managed to make a new chapter! ! It's been a long time since I last update /:) I'm very, very sorry :D I hope the readers before still read this :) this is one of my most favorite chapters ^^. And yeah, one reason I haven't updated in a while is because I'm now a college freshman T T and honestly, I'm not enjoying it haha :) I'm very depressed nowadays (but not to the point that I'm emo, mind you). so yeah, enough of my rant :) hope you like this chapter ^^ _**

**_btw. to all/any of kpop fans of 2PM out there, wah T T PARK JAE BEOM SARANGHAE :( come back soon.._**

* * *

**When she grab's at your hands**

-

Athrun Zala attentively watched the live orchestra playing before him. As a child, he had grown accustomed to watching such things. Back when his father, the chairman was alive, the older man would often bring him along. And that happened very often since his father would get at least one invitation a month.

So he had come to appreciate classical music.

But a certain blonde girl apparently didn't.

"Cagalli, wake up." The dark haired boy nudged her for the nth time.

"Five more minutes…" the young representative slurred. It was lucky Kisaka and Athrun sat at her two sides, otherwise, it would be embarrassing, seeing such a high figure acting so 'unprofessional'.

Athrun Zala sighed. Cagalli hated anything related to Classical music—it puts her to sleep. Deciding to wake her up once again, he nudged her harder, making sure they wouldn't make a scene. "CAGALLI."

The blonde girl groggily opened her eyes, and upon doing so, saw Athrun's not-so-pleased face. This was a signal for her to finally listen to the handsome man. Pouting playfully, she yawned while fixing herself on the seat.

"Try to stay awake this time, okay?" The boy looked at her in all seriousness and mischievously squeezed her nose, Cagalli swatting it away as he did. It was rather dark, and everyone in the room was too absorbed to notice anything other than the orchestra. So it was safe for Athrun to show such signs of affection.

"I will, I will." Cagalli's face turned red upon Athrun's touch.

The boy chuckled and resumed watching the show. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful the music sounded. It was as if he was so drawn and captivated by the music, nothing could possibly make him turn away.

Until he felt a warm hand entangle with his.

His attention immediately turned towards the blonde girl, only to see her watching intently too. His eyes then wandered to where their hands entangled, a smile gracing his serene face.

As the whole orchestra played another beautiful piece, he on the other hand, gently played with the fingers on the one hand that he would only hold.

-

_**[ Hold her's and play with her fingers ]**_

-

_Athrun felt uneasy as he caught Kisaka glancing at him for the umpteenth time. He had been doing so on the duration of their ride home. Cagalli was at the backseat, sleeping. He and Kisaka, on the other hand, sat up front, him taking the wheel. _

"_Excuse me Kisaka…but may I ask why you've been looking at me?" _

_The older man chuckled. He had been caught. "Don't think much of it." _

_The young boy nodded. He did not want to make things more awkward than it was._

_Silence filled the car before Kisaka spoke up once again. _

"_Thank you for keeping Cagalli awake through the whole show." He smiled and decided to get some shut eye too, leaving Athrun the only man awake inside the car. _

_Athrun could only blush._

-

**When she bump's into you**

-

"What exactly are you doing?" Athrun raised an eyebrow.

Apparently, Cagalli managed to escape some paperwork, pulling Athrun along to 'rest' with her.

"Walking over this ledge." The blonde girl answered, jumping off the 5 inch high ledge after walking over it for the last five minutes.

But as she did, she bumped at the gorgeous coordinator, making him slightly tumble. After regaining balance, He immediately checked on the girl, checking to see if she was hurt in anyway. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" The blonde breathed while looking at her watch. As much as she hated the thought of going back to her office, she had to. "I guess I need to go back to the office…"

"I'm afraid so." Athrun too, checked his watch, and after doing so, looked at the young princes—her once, happy smile, turning to a tired frown.

"…Let's go then." She started walking back to her office, Athrun running to her side as then walked together. He was getting worried. He never liked seeing Cagalli in such a state.

As they continued down the corridor, he grinned as an idea hit him.

And seconds later, he bumped on the blonde on purpose, causing her to slightly stumble.

"Athrun! What the—" She expected an apologetic Athrun to be facing her, but instead, what she saw was a smiling one—a handsomely smiling one to be exact.

He continued walking, this time, Cagalli ran after him, walking by his side.

And seconds later, she did the same, bumping the boy on purpose.

Athrun smiled, doing the same once more.

And they did so, again and again, chuckling at their antics.

-

_**[ bump into her back and make her laugh ]**_

_**-**_

_While the two did this as they walked in the middle of the corridor, an audience was watching at the other end, amused by their display of affection._

"_I never saw Zala as the lovesick puppy type." Yzack smirked. He was quite amused, seeing the usually serious Athrun, acting so childishly in front of Cagalli. _

"_Hay…I wish I had a boyfriend." Dearka Elsman unconsciously uttered, pouting cutely. _

"…_." Yzack said no more._

_

* * *

_

_**No, Dearka is not gay in this fic haha :) Sorry for the short update -_- I hope you liked it though :) **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Again, I am very sorry for the very very very very late update :/ gah. Anyway, college is being bad to me and has been swamping me with things to do and projects to pass :/ I managed to write this chapter out of stress ^^ I would like to thank all the readers who has remained readers for the past few years XD also, to those who keep on urging me to update and even messages me to update! all of you don't know how much I appreciate that :) I'm glad to know some people enjoy reading my stories as much as I enjoyed writing them ^^ I LOVE YOU READERSSS~~ :) **

**So without further ado....here's chapter 8 :) enjoy ^^ **

**CHAPTER 8 **

_**When she tells you a secret**_

Athrun Zala uncomfortably fidgeted on his bed. Oddly, his queen sized bed felt..smaller. Or if it weren't smaller, it felt as if something was invading his personal space! Groggily opening his eyes, he was surprised to find an unfamiliar presence in his bed.

He opened the lamp to shrug the invading presence to wake it up, but upon noticing the all-too-familiar tousle of blonde hair, he could only chuckle.

It was Cagalli, HIS Cagalli, in his bed. Athrun was quite surprised. It was against Cagalli's morals to sleep on the same bed with a man she wasn't married to. Cagalli was latching on to his waist and burying her head onto his chest. The surprised boy gently nudged her, attempting to wake the girl. "Cagalli?" he repeated several times in soothed whispers. After a minute or so, the blonde girl finally moved, wiping her eyes with a free hand. "A…Athrun?"

Athrun looked at her and smiled. He found her groggy face rather cute. "Are you alright Cagalli? I mean, why are you here in my room?"

Cagalli didn't answer for a moment, but afterwards immediately hugged Athrun as tightly as she could. Again, this surprised Athrun. The blonde really was unpredictable. "I…can you keep a secret?"

He soothed the blonde girl and kissed her forehead, holding her close. "You know that I will Cagalli. Now what's wrong?"

"I…I…I had a bad dream."

Athrun blinked. Having bad dreams wasn't anything to be embarrassed about, let alone to keep a secret. "Cagalli, having a bad dream isn't something to be ashamed about." He chuckled. Cagalli nodded her head furiously. "I know! But…"

"But…"

"…I'm embarrassed because…because I'm already grown up and…and I still went to your room just because I was scared…" He could feel that she was blushing. The heat from her body told him so.

Athrun chuckled once again before hugging her tighter. Everything Cagalli did, made him love her more and more each day. Such strange requests only fuelled his devotion to her. Bringing Cagalli with him as he laid down once more on the bed, He hugged her tightly, cradling her to sleep. "It's a secret then."

Cagalli smiled in response, kissing Athrun's cheek before going back to sleep.

_**[ keep it safe and untold ]**_

_Kira Yamato happily strolled towards his sister's room. It was a great morning! He had proposed to Lacus Clyne the night before, and was ecstatic to tell his sister! As he opened the door, Cagalli was nowhere in sight. Even the maids had no clue where she was._

_Sighing, he decided to tell Athrun first! That's right! He's his bestfriend after all! The brunette boy hurried towards Athrun's room, opening the door immediately without knocking. "ATHRUN ZALLAAA!! I PROPOSED TO—"_

_He was stopped midsentence upon realizing that there was another presence in the bed. Athrun, who was awake and was amiably looking at Cagalli, now looked petrified. "Kira??! I-I can explain!!!"_

_"ATHRUN ZALAAAA!!!!!!!!"_

_One can only imagine the horror that Athrun Zala felt upon watching Kira Yamato, stomp towards him in inhuman speed with eyes in seed mode._

**When she looks at you in your eyes**

"And this is the stocks that the government privately owns and would…" The old senator continued talking, much to Cagalli's displeasure.

Once again, she was inside the dreadful conference room, listening to one report after another about financial problems, solutions and statuses. While everyone was deeply engrossed with what the speaker was reporting about, Cagalli was finding something to past time with. The blonde girl scanned the whole room, until her eyes set upon the man sitting near the door.

She smiled. Athrun seemed engrossed in the topic too. He was wearing his sunglasses—so it was hard to tell if he was asleep or not. Well, he did summarize some meeting for her whenever she failed to listen to them. Coordinator genes truly are spectacular!

She then noticed that he was wearing her favourite Jacket. She never failed to blush at how handsome he looked wearing it. His hair was neatly fixed too, compared to her almost always, frazzled locks. She found herself fixing her hair discreetly upon the realization. After doing so, she looked back again at Athrun, dreamily looking at the handsome man before her.

Athrun Zala grew uncomfortable. For a while now, he had noticed that someone was staring at him. During his years in the military, he now has heightened senses. It bothered him that someone might be watching his every move, ready to attack.

To his surprise, the only one who was staring at him, was Cagalli Yula Attha, who obviously, did not bother listening to the ongoing meeting. The blonde girl seemed to be checking him out--he never expected Cagalli, of all people, to do such a thing. Smiling to himself, he took off his sunglasses casually, and stared back at the blonde girl, obviously catching her in surprise.

Cagalli blushed. Athrun had caught her staring! But oddly, she couldn't stare away. She could only stare back, mesmerized by the emerald orbs that she has come to love. Athrun looked at her intensely, yet gently at the same time! Her heart was racing fast—it was only Athrun Zala who could do such a thing.

Before her heart could burst, she heard a cough coming from the other end of the table. As she turned her head, she saw the whole table looking at her. Blushing profusely, she coughed before saying anything. "Um, continue with the report."

Athrun chuckled. He was getting it later.

_**[ dont look away until she does ]**_

_**When she misses you**_

It's been five weeks since Athrun Zala left for PLANTs. He said that he had to take care of some political thing with Dearka and Yzack.

Cagalli Yula Attha had a forlorn look on her face as she stared at the seat where Athrun often sat.

Another week had gone by. His calls were something that the blonde girl looked forwards to every single day. She never knew she could feel this way—weak and all. His calls rarely came. There seemed to be so much to do at the PLANTs. Of course she understood. But she couldn't help but feel dejected.

Two more weeks passed by. She was getting scared. 'What if he stays there for good?', 'What if some people there persuade him to become the Chairman of PLANTs?' So many questions were going through her mind.

Finally, another call form Athrun came days after.

"Hello? Cagalli?"

"Athrun! How are you?" She wanted to sound optimistic. Athrun always worried too much.

"I'm doing fine here, just got so much left to do. I'm sorry If I'm taking so long. I didn't—"

"No! don't apologize! It's alright. We both have responsibilities to attend to. Take your time." She felt him smiling at the other end of the line.

"Thanks Cagalli."

"You're welcome." She too, smiled. "So, are you going to sleep now then? It's got to be nighttime there, right?"

"Yeah" He chuckled. "It's actually 3 am here."

"Well then, go to sleep!" She chuckled back.

"I will then." Again, a smile. "Goodnight Cagalli."

"Goodnight Athrun." She answered back.

A silent pause occurred between them, and as Athrun was about to put down the phone, he heard Cagalli say something in a voice that made his heart twitch.

"I…I miss you."

_**[ she's hurting inside ]**_

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this update ^^ hope you review too ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**WOOOHHOOOO! Update! XD Again, even if I'm starting to sound like a really,really rusty and broken record, I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE! I have just felt like writing again recently and finally managed to come up with a decent chapter! XD ****Thank you to all the readers who are still reading and to those who have placed my stories in their favorites list! XD I'd marry all of you if I could! wahaha :) ****I hope you like this ;) hehe I'm going to leave you thinking in the end ^^ **

**I'm very much into tumblr nowadays so if anyone out there is into it too, let's follow each other! XD mine's .com (LOL at my desperate advertising) **

***again, sorry for the lack of beta reading--I was too excited to post this :) **

**enough of my usual rants to disrupt you from reading :)) enjoy~~~ **

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 **

**When you break her heart**

"Yeah…I know…I'm not sure…I'll call you back." Athrun Zala's face looked troubled. While the young man was cooking breakfast, his phone started ringing. He never expected such a call so early in the day.

While he continued in his train of thought, a cough brought him back to reality. Turning his head, he saw Cagalli standing in the kitchen doorway. "Morning Athrun…" she then pointed at something, making Athrun look at it at the same time. "The bacon's burning."

"What—"The bacon that was cooking minutes ago, now looked liked burnt paper. Athrun immediately turned off the stove and sighed heavily—something Cagalli couldn't help but notice.

"Sorry about breakfast…I'll just order take out. Is that okay?" The blue haired boy started cleaning up, clumsily placing some plates back in the cabinet. Cagalli watched as he did so. She had never seen Athrun act so odd before.

"Is everything alright Athrun?" the blonde girl started walking towards her lover. He on the other hand, forced a smile and nodded lightly. "I'm fine…Just a bit tired." again, a smile. "I'll go get the phone. What would you want?"

"…Um, whatever you'll be getting." Cagalli answered with her unusually soft voice. Athrun merely nodded. She, on the other hand, frowned as she watched her boyfriend leave the kitchen. "I wonder what's wrong…"

Breakfast was unusually silent. Athrun was fidgety the whole time. Unlike before, he didn't start conversations like he usually did. Also, he wasn't eating—it was as if he had lost his appetite. Cagalli hated seeing him in such a state. She tried starting a conversation on her own, but Athrun would merely answer with nervous smiles and brief sentences before looking back and forth at his phone.

Cagalli was getting anxious. What was wrong with Athrun?

* * *

Athrun Zala was staring off into nowhere whilst he sat on the couch inside Cagalli's office. Cagalli was in a private meeting and even Athrun himself wasn't allowed inside. He was deep in thought. So deep that he barely noticed his phone ringing.

He immediately picked it up in a haste. "H-hello?...I know…I'll try telling her later okay? Just hang on for a couple more days…Yeah, I promise."

As soon as he hung up, he slumped himself on the couch, pulling his head back in irritation.

* * *

"Cagalli…"

The blonde girl turned her head almost immediately as soon as she heard Athrun calling her. It was the first time all day that he had actually started a conversation with her. But being the prideful girl she is, she refused to show him her excitement. "Yeah?"

"…I" He was struggling to say what he wanted to say, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"You…?"

After a few minutes of brief silence, Athrun sighed and just gave her a smile. "Um…just forget about it it's really nothing."

Cagalli looked at him worriedly.

The whole ride home was spent in silence.

* * *

Cagalli Yula Attha was still wide awake—and it was past 2 am. She had meetings to attend to and places to visit in a couple of hours, yet she couldn't seem to get any sleep. And it was all because of Athrun Zala. "That idiot…making me worry about him…" She mumbled while wrestling with her sheets.

And as if on cue, the said idiot's voice came from the slightly opened door. "Cagalli?"

Cagalli almost jumped in surprise. "A-Athrun? Is something wrong?"

She received no answer, just a click from the door. Before she knew it, she felt a weigh on her bed. Someone gently guided her to lie on her side of the bed, and as she did, she felt two arms enveloping her from behind, locking her in an embrace.

"A-Athrun?" Cagalli was baffled. She knew that she 'slept over' his room a few days ago, but Athrun was never the type to get even about such things. And he, of all people, would not go barging into rooms without prior notice.

Athrun merely kissed the back of her head, hugging her tightly before whispering. "Just for tonight…let me stay like this."

The blonde girl blushed. There was no sign of playfulness in his voice—he was serious. She couldn't help but submit herself to the comfortable body warmth. And before she knew it, she found herself slowly succumbing to sleep.

But before she did, she smiled as she asked Athrun a simple question—questions that Athrun would always smile to.

"Athrun?" She asked, to make sure he was still awake.

"Hn?" His voice sounded groggy, as if he could sleep anytime soon.

"Will you always stay by my side like this?" She smiled, knowing well that he would turn her around any second, showering her with endearing kisses as an answer. But seconds more passed and she still didn't get the 'answer' she eagerly wanted.

The room was silent. Turning her head, she saw Athrun fast asleep just behind her, his features barely visible because of the dark. "So you're asleep already." She chuckled.

Staring at him for a moment, she finally decided to get some sleep, kissing him on the cheek before doing so.

A huge smile played on her face—she was very much in love with this man.

Athrun slightly opened his eyes after a few more minutes upon feeling Cagalli's kiss on her cheeks. His heart ached while staring at the blonde girl's back.

"I'm sorry Cagalli…"

* * *

"I'll come back there tomorrow…but..can't I stay for…I know that!" Athrun was trying hard to control himself from snapping at the person on the other line. "Meyrin…isn't there anyway you…wait...hello? Hello! who's talking?" He demanded upon hearing shuffling from the other line.

The line suddenly went busy, coaxing another sigh from the handsome boy.

* * *

"Finally, back home at last." Cagalli sighed upon entering the Attha Mansion. It had been a long and gruesome day—add to the fact that Athrun was nowhere hear her side the whole day. He had to take care of something urgent.

"Speaking of which…where is Athrun?" She mumbled to herself while heading to the kitchen. Still, he was nowhere in sight. Thinking he might be asleep already, she decided to check on his room. On the way to the room, he passed by the living room. And there, sitting nervously on the couch, was Athrun Zala.

"Athrun? You scared me!" she giggled as they made eye contact. "I thought you were asleep or something!"

Athrun gave a small smile before standing up to hug the blonde girl, surprising her once again. Afterwards, he gently looked at her with sad eyes. "Can...can we talk?"

Cagalli nodded. Athrun rarely requested talks like this. Although nervous, she tried to keep a straight face. "Sure but, what exactly is it about?" She noticed that Athrun did not offer her to take as eat, nor did he himself, go back to sitting—displaying the sense of urgency.

With his head hung low, they spent a few minutes of silence before Athrun finally spoke out. "Meyrin had been calling me for the last couple of days and…"

Cagalli's felt a slight pinch at the mention of such a name. Although she wasn't the jealous type, Meyrin Hawke was the only other woman (other than Lacus Clyne), that Athrun showed more than enough willingness to protect. "What about…Meyrin?"

Athrun's head remained hung low, refusing to look Cagalli in the eyes. "I…I'm sorry Cagalli."

Cagalli felt more confused than ever. What was he trying to say.

Before she could ask him more questions, he finally raised his head to look her in the eyes.

"I'm…I'm going back to ZAFT."

**ToBeContinued. **

**

* * *

**

**WAHAHAHA XD I hope I wrote decently enough for you readers to think what I wanted you to think ;) Reviews are loved :) **


	10. Chapter 9 partII

**FINALLY AN UPDATE :)!**  
This is the 2nd to the last chapter of Perfect Boyfriend !  
So I'm giving the readers a choice: Should I post the BAD ending or the GOOD ending? ^^  
I'll wait for your replies~  
Anyways, here's part 2 of Chapter 9 :)  
-Expect Meyrin Hawke hate after this :))

* * *

_Athrun's head remained hung low. "I…I'm sorry Cagalli."_  
_Cagalli felt more confused than ever. What was he trying to say._  
_Before she could ask him more questions, he finally raised his head to look her in the eyes._  
_"I'm…I'm going back to ZAFT."_

**CHAPTER09:PART II**

"Good Morning Cagalli!" Kira Yamato chirped, entering his twin sister's office in an attempt to brighten the blonde girl's day. But just like the other days before, he failed miserably. As if on habit, she merely showed a forced smile.

"Good morning to you too." She tried to let out a chuckle. "What random piece of news do you have for me now?"

Ever since Athrun left five months ago, Kira began visiting her office randomly. Sometimes, he even spent half of the day talking aimlessly while she did her paperwork. Cagalli didn't complain though. It kept her from being alone; because when she was alone, she couldn't help but think of Athrun.

"Well…" The brunette boy looked giddy as he pulled out something from behind. And before Cagalli could even blink, a pink, rose-scented envelope was in front of her face.

"LACUS AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED NEXT MONTH!" Kira exclaimed in glee, flailing his arms around. Cagalli managed to grab the invitation before he did such. Opening the said envelope, she couldn't help but imagine Lacus planning out the wedding to be an all-pink affair. Knowing her, she would require all of her bridesmaids to wear pink dresses. She shuddered at the thought.

"So you're getting married on…" her stomach dropped when she read the date.

The 29th of October—Athrun Zala's birthday.

"Cagalli? Is something wrong?" Kira noticed Cagalli's immediate silence and looked at the invitation himself. Upon noticing the wedding date, he panicked. "Oh god! I'm so sorry Cagalli! I...I swear I didn't do that on purpose! We left the date to our wedding planner and—"

Before he could finish, the blonde girl merely smiled and handed back the invitation to kira, assuring him that everything was fine. "Don't worry about it Kira. You don't need to apologize for anything. It's not like I should sacrifice everyone's happiness because of one small thing." Kira could only watch nervously as she stood up and excused herself to leave for a meeting.

Once outside her office, Cagalli sighed and went on her way. She was already running late for the council meeting yet she didn't care.

She couldn't concentrate with the heavy burden back in her heart.

_**[The pain never really goes away]**_

"_You do know that this isn't some decision that you can flip off because of some girl right?" Yzack Juole screamed from the other end of the line._

"_"Yeah…I know…" Athrun, used to Yzack's temper, calmly replied. In the background he could hear Yzack's secretary, Meyrin Hawke, trying to calm him down._

"_So when will we get your freakin answer you almighty twit?:"_

"_I'm not sure…"_

"_WELL YOU HAVE TO BE SURE!"_

_Getting frustrated by his constant yelling, Athrun decided to cut the conversation short. "…I'll call you back."_

* * *

_"H-hello?"_

"_Mr. Zala? Is that you?"_

"_Meyrin? Yeah, it's me. Is something wrong?"_

"_Commander Juole—" The blue haired boy heard some shuffling in the background before hearing the pleasant voice of Yzack Juole once again. "THE COUNCIL'S BUGGING ME FOR AN ANSWER ZALA! SPIT IT OUT WILL YA? QUIT BEING DUMB AND GET BACK HERE!"_

_Knowing that screaming back will do nothing, he composed himself and answered in stride. "I know…I'll try telling her later okay? Just hang on for a couple more days."_

"_DAYS?" The voice on the other line turned decibels higher. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'DAYS'? GIVE ME AN ANSWER TOMORROW OR I'LL PERSONALLY GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE!"_

_Growing frustrated by the minute, he forced an answer. "Yeah, I promise."_

* * *

_"Cagalli…" Athrun grew nervous as the blonde girl turned to face him. It was now or never. He'd rather tell Cagalli himself instead of letting Yzack do such a thing._

_"Yeah?"_

_"…I" He struggled._

_"You…?"_

_Her face looked expectant, at the same time worried. Athrun couldn't bring himself to tell her something so huge so casually. Deciding to drop the topic, he tried forcing a smile. "Um…just forget about it it's really nothing."_

* * *

_He knew he had to leave. Even if every part of his body and mind knew that he had to fulfill his obligation to his homeland, his heart said otherwise. He knew that this would be his final night in __ORB. K__nowing this, he gathered up all the amount of courag_e he had left and made his way toward Cagalli's room.

_"A-Athrun?"_

_He didn't care about anything that night. He knew what he wanted. Placing himself beside Cagalli o__n her bed, he whispered with a heavy heart "Just for tonight…let me stay like this."_

_"Athrun?"_

_"Hn?"_

_"Will you always stay by my side like this?_

_For the first time in his life, he finally knew how it felt like for a heart to ache .He didn't dare answer._

_"So you're asleep already."_

_As he felt a kiss on his cheek, he waited until the blonde girl fell asleep on his arms._

_"I'm sorry Cagalli…"_

_That night, he held on to her for possibly, the last time._

* * *

_"I'll come back there tomorrow"_

"_TOMORROW?I booked your flight for today for god's sake!"_

"_But..can't I stay for…"_

"_Don't even think of asking me for another day! Quit being a damn romantic and just let go of that blonde already!__**She's not worth a nation**__Zala! You really are an idiot! Do you know how many people are trying to do everything just to get this?"_

"…_I know that!" His friend's words were ringing inside his head. "__**She's not worth a nation".**__Anyone would agree with this fact. But Athrun didn't-because he knew, she was worth every bit of it._

_But life just doesn't work out that way._

_He heard the phone hit a hard surface before it was picked up. "Mr. Zala? Sorry about Commander Juole. He's just really stressed these days."_

_"Meyrin…isn't there anyway you—"_

_Before he could finish, he heard someone grab the phone from Meyrin "…wait...hello? Hello! who's talking?"_

"_Get here by tonight Zala. And don't even try asking my secretary to convince me otherwise."_

_The line went dead._

* * *

_"Athrun? You scared me! I thought you were asleep or something!" Athrun's heart twitched. He couldn't bear the thought of bringing her bad news with her great mood._

_"Can...can we talk?"_

_"Sure but, what exactly is it about?"_

"_Meyrin had been calling me for the last couple of days and…"_

_"What about…Meyrin?"_

_He knew that hearing Meyrin's name could immediately cause her pain. He decided to cut to the chase "I…I'm sorry Cagalli."_

_Raising his head to look at the blonde girl, she saw her eyes starting to water before he could even speak._

_"I'm…I'm going back to ZAFT."_

_**[ When she says its over ]**_

Athrun Zala's eyes immediately opened as he woke up from his sleep. He was inside his office, trying to catch some shut eye before going to another meeting. He frowned at the memory of his last day in ORB. Even if it was five months ago since he last left, he still had the same recurring dream every time he closed his eyes.

As he reclined his chair to relax, so much memories came flooding in once again.

The way Cagalli looked at him after he told her that he needed to go back to the PLANTs. How she left the room without much of a word, but with a look that said every possible pain in the world.

How she completely cut herself off from his life.

As he boarded the transort sent by the PLANTs, both Kira and Lacus came to bid him goodbye. He was surprised that Kira didn't hate him after what he decided to do. He understood Athrun's predicament, and wished him all the best. But he never mentioned how Cagalli was doing.

Athrun understood. It was enough of a punishment from Kira to refrain from telling Athrun anything about Cagalli.

His thoughts were soon put to a halt when his secretary called. As he pushed the button, he heard Meyrin Hawke talking from the other side of the line. After he returned to the PLANTs, Yzack was moved to another post and left Meyrin in Athrun's office. He knew that Yzack planned on making Meyrin his secretary after seeing Athrun's state on the day he arrived from ORB. The white haired boy knew of Meyrin's affection with Athrun. Therefore, he wanted her to fill Cagalli's place.

Athrun didn't like his plan one bit. Yet without him knowing, it was starting to work.

"Mr. Zala? The ORB representatives came for a surprise visit. You are needed at the reception area."

Athrun blinked. Destiny was playing tricks on him. "O-ORB? I thought they were coming next week?"

"They moved their schedule to this week sir. I'm sorry for not informing you." Meyrin sounded as if she committed something unpardonable.

Athrun, on the other hand, couldn't move. This was too sudden. He wasn't ready to face her yet. What would he say? How should he act? Before he could even get his act together, someone suddenly entered his office, a pissed off look on his face. "Is his majesty too much of a dumbass and a coward to face his freakin ex-girlfriend that he's embarrassing his whole nation? THEY'RE WAITING IN THE RECEPTION ROOM YOU IDIOT!"

Yzack Juole, amidst Athrun's high ranking position, still screamed at him.

"I…I'll be there in a minute."

The white haired boy mumbled profanities before leaving. Minutes later, after finally composing himself, he left the office. He was surprised when Meyrin walked right behind him, a folder in hand. "Meyrin? Aren't you supposed to stay at my office?"

"Commander Juole instructed me to follow you all day sir. He also instructed me to conduct the report in front of you and Ms. Attha"

Athrun grumbled. He knew Yzack would do something like this. This was the first time that he would see Cagalli in the past five months—who knew what his emotions could possibly do.

The walk to the lobby was silent, Meyrin being his sole companion. The young chairman's heart pounded at the thought of seeing Cagalli In person again. As they finally reached the said place, his eyes immediately saw her sitting comfortably on one of the couches, five bodyguards surrounding her. She was deep in conversation with Gilbert Durandall, one of his esteemed advisors. Noticing his presence, the two stood up, Cagalli trying hard to maintain her eye contact.

"Good afternoon Chairman Zala." The man, Durandall said with a bow.

Cagali too said the same formalities, no hint of emotion other than that of talking to a stranger present in her voice. "It's nice to finally meet you in person Chairman Zala."

Athrun felt a pain in his chest. Cagalli felt so far away from his grasp. Has it really only been five months?

"It's nice to meet you too Representative Attha." With a strained voice, he replied. Everyone in the room was oblivious to the turmoil present inside the two leaders. "Shall we commence the meeting then?" he led them to a room just meters away, entering it along with Cagalli and Meyrin.

Both leaders sat facing each other, but refused to make eye contact as they watched Meyrin prepare the report.

As Cagalli busied herself in watching Meyrin, Athrun stole a glance at her direction.

Her cheeks were not as rosy as they were before. And the always present warm smile seemed to dissapear from her face. The uniform she wore appeared bigger-she had grown thin. He also felt that this wasn't the strong Cagalli he came to love-this was someone else. She looked defeated and weak. But only he, could see all of this. Because outside, she was still holding out a front.

He looked away. he couldn't bear look at her-he couldn't handle looking at what she has become because of him. In that moment, he wanted to stand up and just go to her. To apologize for everything and to ask for another chance-even if the corcumstances somehow made it impossible for them.

But he couldn't. Because he could feel so much hostility from her. He was afraid that he might break down if he ever got close.

Before he could go on further with his thoughts, Meyrin started talking, bringing his attention to the huge screen in front of them. The red haired girl started talking with a smile, easily asking all the questions both he and Cagalli asked. She even managed to explain things that Athrun himself, didn't know.

He found himself looking a the red-haired girl.

It had been five months since he became chairman. And for all those five months, Meyrin was always by his side. The girl took care of him. He knew that her devotion to him goes beyond her work as his secretary. He could admit that Meyrin was able to help him when he was a wreck upon arriving at the PLANTs. Although he was fine in the public eye, only she managed to see him at his weakest.

And that's when he realized that slowly, his heart was being fixed by this girl who desperately wanted him to love her back.

But just seeing Cagalli today...made such feeling go away in an instant.

He turned to look at Cagalli; as expected, she was still looking at the screen. But Athrun knew better-he knew that she wasn't even listening to the report. She was thinking about something.

After a few minutes, the screen turned black and the report ended. Cagalli was first to break the silence as Meyrin handed Athrun some papers about the said report.

"Were there alliances notified of this plan before us?" She asked while flipping through the same reports that Meyrin was giving the chairman.

"You were the first to be informed Representative Attha." She smiled at her, Cagalli not returning the same gesture. She was at her most serious state. "The next alliances we plan to showcase this report to is with Carpenteria and Aprillus."

"I must say, This is impressive. Did you handle the report yourself?" the blonde girl asked while still looking through the report.

"I had a lot of help from the Chairman representative." She smield at Athrun affectionately. Athrun, turned to look at her and the two met eye to eye. He then turned his attention back to the report, glancing at Cagalli for a moment.

And it seemed she didn't really care since she was still looking at the reports. "That's good to hear. The chairman and his secretary needs to be on good terms to make something as good as this."

Athrun could feel the sting of her words. He knew that she meant something different. But he couldn't blame her.

Eversince he became chairman, There were instances that the media in the PLANTs labeled them an item. He knew that even Cagalli, (who hated tabloids), has heard of this.

"I'm always willing to help if it's for the sake of my country." Athrun smiled at her, trying to convey a reply that would answer her acusation.

Cagalli looked at him for a moment, but he couldn't tell what exactly it was that she wanted to say. "I agree. Our countries should always come first." She was smiling this time. But Athrun knew that she was clearly forcing it. "Even if we must sacrifice certain things for it, it will always come first."

The room fell silent after her words as the three did not know what to say next. Before things turned more awkward, Cagalli stood up and extended a hand to Athrun. "Thank you for the report Chairman Zala, and for trusting ORB to be in your project. We hope to work well with you in the days to come."

Athrun stared at her hand for a moment before taking it in his, gently grasping hers as if he didn't want to let go.

"Thank you too, Representative Attha." It hurt him that they acted like complete strangers to each other. But he had no choice. It was clear that Cagalli was dead set on pushing him farther and farther away. "We will contact you as soon as all the alliances are brought together." He wanted to think of what more to say. He did not want to let go.

But she let go even before he had the chance to lenghthen his speech.

With a smile, the blonde representative bid them goodbye as she walked out the door. Before the door closed, he could only see her back as she left with her bodyguards.

She did not even spare him another glance.

He had faced so many battles in the past. From injuries from war to burns and cuts while piloting gundams.

But nothing compared to the pain that he felt at that very moment.

* * *

"Athrun? You here?" Dearka Elsman entered the Chairman's main chamber, surprised that the lights weren't on. Navigating his hands on the wall near the door, he felt a number of switches. He turned one on, and luckily, it lit up the whole room.

His eyes widened upon seeing Athrun Zala on the huge chair behind his desk, barely able to sit on it as he was slowly sliding off from it. His coat was on the table, along with several bottles of the strongest beer in the PLANTs, (most of which were empty).

Athrun Zala did not look like the Chairman of the PLANTs-He looked like a drunkard sitting on his living room chair.

"Athrun!" Dearka ran to his friend's side, just in time too since he had fallen off the chair. If the blonde haired boy did not run to him, he might've hit his head on the marble floor. "What the hell? You're drunk?"

The boy was surprised. Athrun Zala NEVER got drunk. he had such amazing coordinator genes that it was almost impossible for him to get drunk.

Athrun quinted his eyes, barely able to hold it open. "You...you're my buddy right?"

Dearka frowned. He never dreamed of seeing Athrun in such a state. "...Athrun, why the hell did you drink all these beer?"

"You...why does everybody tell me what to do? I don't want to! I'm not happy!" He started ranting, surprising Dearka.

"Athrun...are you alright? You shouldn't have drank alone like this."

The blue haired boy laughed hard as a reply, confusing Dearka all the more. "Don't tell me what to do!" He laughed again, this time louder. "Why do I have to listen to you?"

Dearka didn't know what to do. "You're drunk Athrun. I'm taking you home." He started to place one of Athrun's arm over his shoulder. Fortunately, Athrun let him do so as he continued laughing. "We're gonna drink at your house? Yipeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~~"

"..." He didn't feel any amusement whatsoever in seeing Athrun drunk. If he caused Athrun to be drunk out of fun, he would probably laught it off. But it was Athrun himself who drank himself to such a state-and he grew worried. He then noticed Athrun's cellphone on his tabletop. As he reached for it, he saw a phone number in the screen. Thinking that Athrun must've been deciding wether to call it or not, he decided to dial it himself. It surprised him when someone familiar answered from the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hey..I need you at Athrun's house NOW. I'm on my way with him. The guy's drunk."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Chapter 10 1st Alternative Ending

**UPDATE! ! ! **

This is the final chapter of "Perfect Boyfriend" ! :)

But since this is just one of the alternate endings, I would save my goodbye novel for the next one!

hope you enjoy this ^^

**CHAPTER****10 **

Athrun Zala opened his eyes, feeling the warmth of his bed surrounding him. But after a few seconds, he immediately closed it once more, The alcohol's effect, finally settling in. The blue haired boy cursed at himself for allowing himself to get so drunk.

While his head felt like it was ripping apart in two, he looked around and was glad that he was in his room. It seems as if he magically found himself back home. The last he remembered was sitting on his chair back at the office.

With his head still throbbing, he was about to step off the bed when he felt something move beside him.

His eyes widened upon seeing a tousle of red hair just inches away from him.

* * *

On the 29th of October, Every newspaper read the same headline:

_"Songstress weds ORB Commander:The Wedding of the Year"_

"Wedding of the year?" Cagalli giggled as she playfully slapped her nervous brother's arm. They were inside the Clyne Mansion in ORB, waiting for the ceremony to start.

Kira, although very nervous, laughed along with his sister; glad that she was finally going back to her old self. A month before, when she first visited the PLANTs ( since Athrun became chairman), she came home and was quiet for a week. But afterwards, she turned back to her old self again. And for this, he was glad.

But Kira knew that Cagalli wasn't the least bit over Athrun Zala. He knew because the blonde girl refused to find out about any information regarding the said man. She didn't watch news anymore and merely relied on Kisaka's reports to find out the latest events. When she read newspapers, the maids deliberately hid the section where the PLANTs was highlighted. If the headline was about the PLANTs, they didn't even bother giving her the newspaper.

It seemed that everyone was willing to help her get over Athrun.

So it bothered him that Athrun was still invited to their wedding amidst the circumstances-He didn't have the guts to tell Cagalli since he knew that it would only make her uncomfortable right from the start of the wedding.

Shunning those thoughts away, he smiled at his younger sibling. "With Lacus keeping our relationship private from the media for all these years, this is just the scoop all the paparazzi are waiting to get." He sighed afterwards, realizing that the tabloids would have a field day.

"Anyways, I'm really happy for you two." She smiled at him, giving her brother a hug-surprising the brown haired groom. "Don't do anything stupid to hurt Lacus or I'll kill you." she said with her gentlest voice, making her brother shudder.

"It's my wedding day and you're threatening me?" He chuckled as they both withdrew from the hug. "You're actually less scary when you're making your threats wearing that." He pointed to the pink cocktail dress that Cagalli wore-the dress Lacus forced her to wear as her maid of honor.

She blushed as she gave him a punch on the shoulder. She couldn't help it-she wasn't used to wearing such a dress! It reached a few inches below her knee-much too short for her taste. And not only that, she had to endure wearing the strapless pink dress for the whole ceremony! She was glad Lacus allowed her to put her (now) long hair down to cover her bare shoulders.

"I hate this dress..." She sighed, glad that Lacus was not around to hear it.

"It suits you." Kira simply smiled at her before giving her a smile. "You'll get guys swooning over you through the whole reception."

"I hope not." She merely replied whilst looking at the busy preparation happening outside.

"Mr. Yamato?" A voice came from outside their door. Cagalli saw Kira gulp. But before he could stand up, she grabbed his arm and smiled at him once again, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Congratulations."

Kira smiled back as he pulled in Cagalli for a hug. "Thanks sis."

* * *

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Dearka Elsman shouted on the microphone whilst he opened a champagne bottle near the stage. He had just finished giving his best wishes to the couple who were seated at a table glamorously decorated right on top of the stage; in front of them were many tables filled with guests. Lacus giggled as Kira affectionately kissed her cheek.

Cagalli smile at the scene. She had never seen Kira look so happy before.

She was sitting on the table alone-since Mirialia joined Dearka in his greeting and Kisaka disappeared to get them some drinks. She didn't want to move around too much though-she didn't want to face her advisors during such a festive occasion.

Her attention then turned towards a crowd forming near the Clyne Mansion's entrance. several cameras appeared to be flashing uncontrollably. She even heard squeals coming from several girls who wer tiptoeing to get a view of the said guest. "Who's that..?" She mumbled, just enough for the waiter beside her to hear.

"I think it's the PLANTs Chairman Ms. Attha. 'Cause the guards were scurrying around a while a ago." The waiter explained as he placed a drink on her table.

After nodding the guy a 'thanks', Cagalli turned her attention back to the crowd once again. Her heart pounded at the thought of seeing Athrun after their last meeting in the PLANTs. Words were said and she knew that she had intentionally hurt him.

But before she could think further, the crowd started nearing where she sat-it seemed that he would be passing her way. She was bracing herself in case they were to exchange formalities. He wouldn't dare cause a scene by ignoring the Representative of ORB.

After a few seconds, he finally came to view.

Athrun Zala was standing right in front of her.

And just as expected, he gave her a smile, extending a hand in courtesy. "Good Evening Representative Attha."

Cagalli took his hand and greeted him back. She felt warmth with his touch-as if nothing bad had ever happened between them. "It's nice seeing you Chairman Zala." She smiled back. Several people were watching them as the ceremony continued.

Both suddenly turned their heads when they heard bawling coming from the stage-it seemed that Mu La Flaga was taking the entire spotlight away from them as he dramatically wished Kira and Lacus all the best.

The two leaders chuckled at this, glad that the atmosphere lightened a bit. "He was always dramatic, that guy." He grinned while looking back at Cagalli, fond memories of his time in ORB slowly coming back.

"Yeah." Cagalli giggled, looking back at Athrun comfortably. "So how are you-"

"Athrun?" She heard a voice behind her. mid-sentence. Before she could turn her head, someone walked past by her from behind and grasped Athrun's hand.

Cagalli could only stare at the intertwined fingers right in front of her. As she looked up, she couldn't help but feel her insides turn.

Right beside Athrun, with a smile on her face as she gave him a kiss on the cheek; was Meyrin Hawke.

She looked at Athrun, who was merely smiling back at Meyrin- _with the same smile that he once only gave her_.

Upon realizing that Cagalli was still in front of them, Athrun looked at the ORB leader with a smile, his hand still in Meyrin's. "Cagalli, meet my_fiancée_, Meyrin Hawke."

The red haired girl greeted her with a smile before cooing at Athrun towards the stage where Lacus and Kira were waiting for his best wishes. Athrun gave Cagalli a glance before excusing himself, disappearing into the crowd with Meyrin right next to him.

Cagalli could only watch Athrun's back as he walked away with another hand in his.

And as she felt her heart slowly breaking, she realized...

That perfect person, more often than not...

is the same person who you foolishly let go.

_**She still wants you to be hers**_

On the 29th of October, Every newspaper in the PLANTs also read the same headline:

_"An Early Birthday Gift: Chairman Zala's F__iancée_ Pregnant."

* * *

Obviously, this is the bad ending! :) I hope you liked (though I know you HATED the thought) of this chapter~!

I'll be posting the_ happy ending _ pretty soon :)!

I think I'll be expecting lot's of Meyrin hate after this~ :))


	12. Chapter 10 FINAL ENDING

_**Wow, I can't believe it :) this is actually the first fic that I would be finishing :) also, this is one of my most successful fics :) before everything finally comes to an end, allow me to give my thanks to all those who read this fanfic since I started it 4 years ago! XD thank you for your reviews, comments, reactions and tolerance of my writing (especially when I lack time to edit it well) :) **_

_**I'm sorry to those who were disappointed with the former chapter (which was the BAD alternate ending). Some reviews were really scary, actually! most consisted of "What the hell ?" and "I hated it!". I thought people would actually send me hate mails after posting that chap :)) but as I said, that was just an alternate ending, and this is the fluffy ending that all the ASUCAGA fans are waiting for :) **_

_**I hope that this ending would leave a light feeling in your hearts; as this fic had left with mine :) I enjoyed writing and sharing this story with all of you, and I hope you all did too :) before I bid this fic goodbye, I would like to thank the following readers, who have placed my story to their favorites list :) **_

_cUrIeMaNgAkAs-, 27cags, 28, An Instant King, Angel of Light and Hope,,angeliquer911turbo, annstar5647, AsuCaga01 ,AsuCagafan,babyhana,BakaKitsuneee7,Brok3n ,Promises,Cagalli Haruka Zala,cagallifangurl,cagallirockz,CagalliRules,cagalliyulathha,CardCaptorlai,Centurious The Azure,CherryBlossemPrincess,cherryred07,Claire Estheim,cottongreentea,Craze Izumi,cutie66,Effie-kun,Ehmi,eternalasucaga,euremi,Falloutaddict22,FEisty CaTz,flameyamikage FrozenMoonBlossoms,gallimaufr,hayella,Heather Caldwell,hira-nera,Hokage Infiniyy,imuzuok,Innocent's Sorrow,InweTinuviel,JC-zala,Just Lovely. ,kaede11x ,Kagally,kawaii kurai tenshi,kimborliee,kiralulu,Konallei,kouhaixsempai,Lac73,Lacus Yamato,Little Sweet Ruby,Llyssa-maiden,LovEInsanity,Mage666,Mel Melly Melt,MikoSashia,Miyu Nanami,mkaila,mrs. zala,mysticalFairth,nareiya,Night-Escence,numbdumblady,O.o naruto,orb90,Paradoxial-Existence,petaldandelion,Prince-in-Disguise,Ray-Tiger-Cat ,red1kyo,rizacaga sakura-himeno,Serenity Castlecloud,shiloah18,ShiZak09,SunandStars09,Swords and Roses,,The Blue Mask-cara,The Only Love For Soujiro Seta,Tokio Hotel Cutie,trulyanimelover06,Xx-Erin-xX-,AthrunxCagallifan,Yoyo Gausche Rouvie,yuki-eiji,Yume,Yamamura,ZhenjiInoCagalli _

_**I did not post these names to brag, but to show my appreciation. These are the people who inspired me to continue writing this fic :) Some names may not be there because they were not on the favorites list, but I hope you feel my appreciation ! ^^ I would like to mention specifically cagalliyulathha, who was the first reviewer of this fic :)**_

_** there is no greater reward for an author, than to see that there are people who actually enjoy reading their works :)! So to all of my readers, I thank you, and I love you! 3 :) **_

_**Without further ado, I present the last chapter of Perfect Boyfriend :') **_

**_-zala123attha_**

* * *

**CHAPTER ****10**

Athrun Zala opened his eyes, feeling the warmth of his bed surrounding him. But after a few seconds, he immediately closed it once more, The alcohol's effect, finally settling in. The blue haired boy cursed at himself for allowing himself to get so drunk.

While his head felt like it was ripping apart in two, he looked around and was glad that he was in his room. It seems as if he magically found himself back home. The last he remembered was sitting on his chair back at the office.

With his head still throbbing, he was about to step off the bed when he felt something move beside him.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

* * *

The Zala Mansion's living room was silent as two men sat staring at each other.

"What're you doing in my house?" Athrun Zala grumbled at the blonde man sitting on the other couch accross him.

"I brought you home when you were drunk off your and this is what I get?" Dearka Elsman replied while as he took a cup of coffee that a maid had just brought.

The young chairman felt guilty for pushing Dearka off the bed. But what man wouldn't be in shock when you find another man sleeping beside you on your own bed? "Thanks..."

"Seriously Athrun, why'd you have to push me so hard." Dearka whined while touching the lump on his head-it hit the bedpost during his not-so-graceful fall.

"Homophobia..." Athrun said to himself, reclining his head to rest on the backrest of his large couch. "Didn't you have a laugh last night?"

"Why should I?"

"That was the first time I got drunk." He chuckled, amused by his own behavior.

"Not really." He looked at his friend curiously, surprised that Athrun found his whole behavior funny. "You were a wreck last night."

"I was, wasn't I?" He smiled at Dearka, the other not returning the same, though.

"What happened?"

The room fell silent once again as Dearka's question remained unanswered, Athrun finding the roof of his living room more amusing to look at. Dearka waited patiently for his answer. After all, it isn't everyday that Athrun Zala acted so rashly.

"It's...Cagalli."

The surprise was obvious in the blonde boy's face. For the first time in five months, he finally heard her name come out from his mouth. "...About time."

"About time?"

"It's about time you finally realized what you really wanted." Dearka smirked, making his way towards Athrun, who was clearly confused.

"I made that decision 5 months ago."

"Yzack basically pressured you into that." Dearka chuckled, remembering all the months Yzack went on about how idiotic Athrun was for even thinking of declining his position as Chairman just for a girl. "Quit giving yourself a hard time Zala. Just do what you really want."

He looked at Dearka. He had never been 'pep talked' by his friend all his life. "...Did I tell you something stupid last night?"

The other boy flashed him a grin. "Well, you DID do something stupid last night."

"How...stupid?"

Dearka smirked at his friend.

"You were so drunk that you were almost getting at it with Meyrin...then you cried out Cagalli's name."

* * *

"Cagalli?" Kira Yamato made his way into Cagalli's room, Lacus gently trailing behind him. It seemed that Kisaka had requested them to see how Cagalli was doing after she instructed everyone to 'leave her alone for the whole day'. She had said such a thing after arriving from the PLANTs two days ago. Everyone grew worried-she did not leave her room, not even once.

"I thought I told Kisaka to tell everyone to leave me alone." She groaned, turning down the volume of the huge TV on her wall.

Kira looked at her sister in disbelief.

Cagalli was lying comfortbly in bed, her pillows burying half her body. She had her hair in a ponytail, wearing very, short shorts and a blue tank top. In her arms was a tub of cookies and cream ice cream, and several more tubs of ice cream were lying on the floor-each of which were empty.

"...I'm guessing you saw Athrun back at the PLANTs?" Kira rolled his eyes as he said this. He knew that even if Cagalli flinched at hearing her 'ex' 's name, She herself knew of the obviousness of her behavior.

"Maybe."

Lacus giggled at Cagalli's childish actions. She didn't know that Cagalli got through heartbreaks like this. "We were all worried about you Cagalli." She made her way towards the blonde girl, moving a few pillows away to lie right beside her. "Are you alright now?"

"I guess so..." She looked at her tub of ice cream sadly-she felt really pathetic. Never in her life had she locked herself up to get over someone. Of course...with Yuna Seiran at her list of exes, this was the first time she had to feel sad about losing a boyfriend.

"Your nation needs you sis." Kira made his way towards the two girls, sitting on the bed as he took the ice cream from Cagalli's grasp. "It's time to get out of here and move on with your life."

She knew what her brother meant. And she appreciated the fact that some people actually cared enough to address things that were needed to be said.

"I...this heartbreak thing really sucks huh?" She let out a chuckle as Lacus gave her a hug. "Now I understand why girls act stupid and stuff.."

The pink haired songtress smiled at the girl in her arms-she was coping with her first heartbreak pretty well.

"Care to dress up now you skunk?" Kira laughed hard as Cagalli threw a pillow at him.

"I don't smell THAT bad!" She laughed along with her brother as she continued throwing pillows at him.

Lacus watched as the two siblings playfully hit each other with pillows, glad that the old Cagalli was slowly coming back.

* * *

"I'm really sorry."

"It's alright Chairman Zala." Meyrin Hawke tried forcing a smile. But he knew how hurt she must've felt.

But he himself also grew surprised.

Because for the last months, he knew that he was over Cagalli. Or that's what he thought. When Dearka told him that he had said Cagalli's name while he was with Meyrin, he knew that his heart was overpowering his head.

Because a drunk man is more honest than a sober one.

"I...I didn't mean to lead you on. I really didn't." He looked at her directly in the eyes. She, on the other hand, was looking at the floor, probably embarrassed to even look at him.

"I forced myself on you Chairman...I'm sorry for that too." Her confession startled him. He had thought that Meyrin cared for him as a friend. During those times when he first came back to the PLANTs as the Chairman, he had thought that he slowly liked his secretary because she cared for him as a friend-and no intention whatsoever. But it appeared he was wrong.

"You...You wanted me to fall in love with you?"

"Commander Juole said that it was possible." She smiled bitterly. He could feel the antagonism in her words, but her innocent face said otherwise. "I guess...It really is impossible huh?"

"Meyrin-"

He didn't finish. Before he knew it, Meyrin was crying her eyes out as she hugged his waist.

"Meyrin...what are you-"

"Can't you try loving me?"

"..." He allowed her to hug him as loud cries came from her mouth. He felt guiltier by the moment, but he knew that giving Meyrin a chance was like making a fool out of themselves-it wouldn't work out.

"I'm sorry." He detached himself from her hold and walked out of the office. Although his heart felt the pain of Meyrin's tears, he knew that he would regret it all his life if he didn't walk away now.

* * *

On the 29th of October, Almost every newspaper in both ORB and the PLANTs read the same headline:

**_"Songstress weds ORB Commander: The Wedding of the Year"_**

"Wedding of the year?" Cagalli giggled as she playfully slapped her nervous brother's arm. They were inside a room in the Clyne Mansion, waiting for the ceremony to start.

Kira, although very nervous, laughed along with his sister; glad that she was finally going back to her old self. Because a month before since Athrun became chairman, she came home and was quiet for a week. But afterwards, she turned back to her old self again. And for this, he's glad. "Of course, with Lacus keeping their relationship private from the media, this is just the scoop all the paparazzi were waiting to get." He sighed afterwards, realizing that the tabloids would have a field day today.

"Anyways, I'm really happy for you two." She smiled at him, giving her brother a hug-surprising the brown haired groom. "Don't do anything stupid to hurt Lacus or I'll kill you." she said with her gentlest voice, making her brother shudder.

"It's my wedding day and you're threatening me?" He chuckled as they both withdrew from the hug. "You're actually less scary when you're making your threats wearing that." He pointed to the pink cocktail dress that Cagalli wore-the dress Lacus forced her to wear as her maid of honor.

She blushed as she gave him a punch on the shoulder. She couldn't help it-she wasn't used to wearing such a dress! It reached a few inches below her knee-much too short for her taste. And not only that, she had to endure wearing the strapless pink dress for the whole ceremony! She was glad Lacus allowed her to put her (now) long hair down to cover her bare shoulders.

"I hate this dress..." She sighed, glad that Lacus was not around to hear it.

"It suits you." Kira simply smiled at her before giving her a smile. "You'll get someone swooning over you through the whole reception." He appeared to mean something else. But she couldn't quite tell why.

"I hope not." She merely replied whilst looking at the busy preparation happening at the huge garden outside.

A silence surrounded them before Cagalli brought up the topic that Kira had dreaded.

"So...Is Athrun going? It's his birthday, isn't it?" Cagalli was trying to sound casual. But kira could feel the curiosity and anxiousness in her voice.

Her brother didn't answer her question. Instead, he said something weird, which Cagalli thought mught have been the effect of his nervousness for the wedding. "I'm sorry Cagalli...I'm not sure if this is what you wanted but-"

"Mr. Yamato?" The Wedding Planner came from outside their door. Cagalli saw Kira gulp. But before he could stand up, she grabbed his arm and smiled at him once again, giving it a gentle squeeze. She wanted to ease her brother's nerves, even if it was just a little.

Kira smiled back as he pulled in Cagalli for a hug. "Thanks sis."

* * *

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Dearka Elsman shouted on the microphone whilst he opened a champagne bottle near the stage. He had just finished giving his best wishes to the couple who were seated at a table glamorously decorated right on top of the stage, in front of the many tables were guests sat. Lacus giggled as Kira affectionately kissed her cheek.

Cagalli smile at the scene. Seeing Kira happy made her happy too-she knew that deep inside, Kira wanted to run around and just shout in happiness.

She was sitting on one of the tables alone, since Mirialia joined Dearka in his greeting and Kisaka disappeared to get them some drinks. She didn't want to move around too much though-she didn't want to face her advisors during such a festive occasion.

Her attention then turned towards a crowd forming near the entrance of the Clyne Mansion. "Who's that..?" She mumbled, just enough for the waiter beside her to hear.

"I think it's the PLANTs Chairman Ms. Attha. Cause the guards were scurrying around awhile ago." The waiter explained as he placed a drink on her table.

After nodding thanks to the said waiter, she turned her attention back to the crowd once again. Her heart pounded at the thought of seeing Athrun after their last meeting in the PLANTs. Words were said and she knew that she had intentionally hurt Athrun.

But before she could think, she noticed that the crowd started nearing where she sat-it seemed that he would be passing her way as he walked to Lacus and Kira. She was bracing herself, knowing that they would exchange formalities. He wouldn't dare cause a scene by ignoring the Representative of ORB.

After a few seconds, he finally came to view-Athrun Zala was standing right in front of her.

And just as expected, he gave her a smile, extending a hand in courtesy. "Good Evening Representative Attha."

Cagalli took his hand and greeted him back. She felt warmth with his touch-as if nothing bad had ever happened between them. "It's nice seeing you Chairman Zala." She smiled back. Several people were watching them as the ceremony continued. They both turned their heads when they heard bawling coming from the stage-it seemed that Mu La Flaga was taking the entire spotlight away from them as he dramatically wished Kira and Lacus all the best.

The two leaders chuckled at this, glad that the atmosphere lightened a bit. "He was always dramatic, that guy." He grinned while looking back at Cagalli, fond memories of his time in ORB slowly coming back.

"Yeah." Cagalli giggled, looking back at Athrun comfortably. "So how are you-"

Before she could even finish, she felt a pair of arms hugging her.

Everyone in the ceremony turned all their attention to the two. The photographers who were busy with La Flaga's speech, all raced to the scene; their cameras flashing in frenzy at the sight of the Representative of ORB and the Chairman of the PLANTs, in a tight embrace. Most of the ORB emirs and advisors were in shock. They had never even heard the mention of Cagalli being connected to the Chairman in a romantic way. And yet, here they were, expressing such a Public Display of Affection for the whole world to see.

Even reporters who were allowed inside the wedding raced to the scene, broadcasting the said meeting LIVE all over the world.

"A-Athrun..." Cagalli's eyes were wide. This was all too much for her to handle. "What are you-"

Before she could even finish, Athrun had already silenced her with a kiss.

More gasps came from the whole place.

Kira and Lacus merely watched with a smile-because they were part of the whole scheme.

Apparently, Athrun had begged Kira for forgiveness and told him that he wanted to get Cagalli back. After much thought and much prodding from Lacus, he agreed-but he had one condition:

_Show the whole world how much she really means to you._

And that's what he did.

They allowed Athrun to overshadow their own wedding just to make Cagalli happy.

"You're really too kind Lacus. Every girl would throw a fit if their wedding would get overshadowed by something else." She kissed his bride affectionately, earning a giggle from the pink haired girl.

"If it's to make the people I love happy, I don't mind." She returned the same gesture after which, they resumed watching the bewildering scene before them.

The kiss lasted a few good seconds. And while it happened, everyone in the room was holding their breaths.

As Athrun pulled away, Cagalli was staring at him. Confusion, anger, longing, warmth-every possible feeling was in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered while giving her another hug.

Cagalli couldn't function right. She didn't know what to do-she hated how Athrun loved to put her in such predicaments.

"I won't forgive you that fast Zala." she finally managed to whisper back. "But since it's your birthday and I don't want the people here to see me pummel you to death…" The smile on his face widened as he felt Cagalli return his hug.

"I know you well enough to know that." He chuckled before gazing back at her with a smile on his face. "That's why I prepared this."

Just as she was getting used to his body against hers, he again, made a surprising move-this time, it was something totally unexpected.

For a moment, everyone watched as Athrun Zala fell on one knee, for every political figure, citizen of ORB and the PLANTs to see.

"Cagalli Yula Athha, Will you marry me…again?"

As she felt her heart beating wildly as each second passed, she realized.

Even if she forced herself to hate him, to forget about him and to tell herself that she didn't want him back...

Deep inside,

**SHE STILL WANTED HIM TO BE HERS**

On the 30th of October, Every newspaper in the whole of PLANTs and ORB read the same headline:

_**"Representative Attha and Chairman Zala: The Proposal that Shook the World" **_


End file.
